Olympian Goddess Pretty Cure
'Olympian Goddess Pretty Cure '(オリンピック選手女神プリキュア Orinpikku Goddashu Purikyua) is a Japanese magical anime series that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial fifteenth installment of the Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Kobayashi Yuki. The season's motifs are Greek Mythology, magic and dreams. Synopsis ''Olympian Goddess Pretty Cure episodes Once upon a time, there was a tall mountain, reaching to the clouds. It was called Mount Olympus. Everyone who lived there was happy, and it was ruled over by Princess Callidora. But one day, an evil king called Apollyon the Destroyer destroyed all of Mount Olympus. Princess Callidora escaped, but was upset about what happened to her home, and she knew that she didn't have the power to save it. She sent the the Three Fates (three little fairies), Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos, to Earth, to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Meanwhile, a girl named Himura Hera discovered the Fates, but suddenly, a monster called an Osoroshi appeared. Now, Nyx has given Hera an Olympian Sparkle Bracelet, changing Hera into a legendary Pretty Cure, Cure Marriage. Now being joined by Miyamoto Hestia/Cure Hearth, Wakahisa Aphrodite/Cure Pleasure, Tanaka Demeter/Cure Nature, Fujioka Athena/Cure Wisdom and Hashimoto Artemis/Cure Hunt, the girls must join forces and become full goddesses in order to defeat Apollyon the Destroyer! Characters Pretty Cure Himura Hera (緋村ヘラ Himura Hera)/Cure Marriage (キュア結婚 Kyua Marriju) The main protagonist, Hera is a cheerful and kind girl who loves to have fun. She loves the thought of people getting married and can't wait for it herself. She is 14 years old and is a second year at Goddess Academy. She is a creative girl and can't stop drawing. Her favourite subject is art. Hera isn't the best at her studies, even with Fujioka Athena helping her, but she still tries. Her alter ego is 'Cure Marriage '(キュア結婚 Kyua Marriju), the Goddess of Marriage. Her theme colour is pink. Hera holds the power of light. She is named after Hera, the Greek Goddess of Marriage, Women and Family. Miyamoto Hestia (宮本ヘスティア Miyamoto Hesutia)/Cure Hearth (キュアハース Kyua Hāsu) The second protagonist, Hestia is gentle and shy, with a love for tending flames of a fire. She sits at the back and likes to be forgotten. She comes from a relatively poor family, and seeing as she is the eldest, Hestia has to look after her many siblings. She is 13 years old and is a first year at Goddess Academy. She happens to be good at maths and literature. Her alter ego is 'Cure Hearth '(キュアハース'' Kyua Hāsu''), the Goddess of the Hearth. Her theme colour is orange. Hestia holds the power of fire. She is named after Hestia, the Greek Goddess of the Hearth and Home. Wakahisa Aphrodite (和歌ヒサアフロディーテ Wakahisa Afurodite)/Cure Pleasure (キュアプレジャー Kyua Purejā) The third protagonist, Aphrodite is a popular and fashionable model. She is busy every day and is shown in nearly every fashion magazine. She is 13 years old and is a first year at Goddess Academy. She likes to sing, dance and model and happens to be good at Textiles (sewing and jewelry making) and Music. Her alter ego is 'Cure Pleasure '(キュアプレジャー Kyua Purejā), the Goddess of Pleasure. Her theme colour is yellow. Aphrodite holds the power of thunder. She is named after Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love, Beauty and Pleasure. Tanaka Demeter (田中デメテル Tanaka Demeteru)/Cure Nature (キュアナチュール Kyua Nachūru) The fourth protagonist, Demeter is a friendly and sweet girl who loves to look after the environment.Her family created a green house for her at the age of 6 and she loves to sit and watch nature grow in her green house. Unlike Wakahisa Aphrodite, she doesn't like to wear make up but instead likes to look herself . She is 15 years old and is a third year at Goddess Academy.She likes to sing and compete in arguments (the exposition type). Her favourite subjects are literature and music. Her alter ego is 'Cure Nature '(キュアナチュール Kyua Nachūru), the Goddess of Nature. Her theme colour is green. Demeter holds the power of nature. She is named after Demeter, the Greek Goddess of Agriculture and Nature. Fujioka Athena (藤岡アテナ Fujioka Atena)/Cure Wisdom (キュア知恵 Kyua Wizzudom) The fifth protagonist, Athena is an extremely intelligent but strict girl. Like Himura Hera, she is a motherly type of girl and cares for others deeply, but she can be a perfectionist. She is 16 years old and is a fourth year at Goddess Academy. She is the Student Council President and is the childhood friend of Hashimoto Artemis. She excels in sports and her studies. Her alter ego is 'Cure Wisdom '(キュア知恵 Kyua Wizzudom), the Goddess of Wisdom. Her theme colour is blue. Athena holds the power of water. She is named after Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategies. Hashimoto Artemis (橋本アルテミス Hashimoto Arutemisu)/Cure Hunt (キュアハント Kyua Hanto) The sixth protagnist, Artemis is courageous and is like a lone wolf. She hates boys and has vowed to be a maiden forever. She doesn't care if things go wrong, she just knows how to fix them. She is 16 years old and is a fourth year at Goddess Academy. She is the Student Council Vice President and is childhood friends with Fujioka Athena. Her favourite subjects are maths and sports. Her alter ego is 'Cure Hunt '(キュアハント''Kyua Hanto''), the Goddess of the Hunt. Her theme colour is purple. Artemis holds the power of darkness. She is named after Artemis, the Greek Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon. Allies Chikako (千賀子 Chikako) A little beggar girl who is kind and gentle. She aids the Pretty Cure with her advice and says that she had seen the storming of Mount Olympus. In Episode 29, it is revealed that Chikako is actually Princess Callidora in disguise. When Apollyon the Destroyer attacked, he wanted to keep Callidora and the Three Fates alive because everyone only listened to Callidora, and the Three Fates spun, measured and cut the Thread of Life. Callidora sent the fairies away to Earth to find the legendary Pretty Cure warriors to save them. Then Callidora herself fled and disguised as Chikako the beggar girl. The Three Fates (三つの運命 Mittsu no unmei) The creators of the Thread of Life. The Three Fates are made up of the dog-like fairy Clotho, who spins the Thread of Life, meaning a new person is in the world, the bunny-like fairy Lachesis, who measures the Thread of Life and determines who long a life will be, and the cat-like fairy Atropos, who cuts the Thread of Life, resulting in death. The Three Fates keep the balance in the universe. When Mount Olympus was attacked, Princess Callidora sent the fairies away to find the legendary Pretty Cure. But during the journey, a large wind blew the sisters apart, and soon Clotho met Himura Hera, who was soon to be Cure Marriage. VillainsCategory:Olympian Goddess Pretty CureCategory:SeriesCategory:GalleryCategory:HanasakiTsubomi997 Apollyon the Destroyer (世論調査ヨンデストロイヤー Apollyon Desutoroiyā) A ruthless and vile man, Apollyon wants to destroy the world and make people his slaves. He hated Princess Callidora and the Three Fates, but he wanted to keep them alive. Before Princess Callidora escaped to Earth, she used her power to banish him for a little while, until the Pretty Cures decided that they were ready to defeat him. He has the strangth of a titen and is over 100 feet tall with green slit puples and the fangs and thoung of a snake.